This invention relates to atomizer bottles operable by squeezing the bottle. Such bottles are generally known as squeeze bottles. In addition to the actual bottle containing the liquid substance to be atomized, these known atomizer bottles comprise an atomizer capsule which closes the bottle mouth. A conventional atomization insert comprising a nozzle from which the atomized liquid emerges is inserted into the center of the atomizer capsule, the nozzle being connected to a dip tube, one end of which is connected to the capsule whereas its other end opens adjacent to the base of the bottle. For operational reasons the bottle is only about half filled, the remainder being occupied by air.
The bottle is of elastically deformable plastics material, so that the bottle can be easily deformed by squeezing it with one hand. This causes a certain quantity of atomized liquid to emerge from the nozzle of the atomizer capsule. In certain known atomizer bottles, the deformability of the bottle is limited to at least one predetermined region, so that if the other regions of the bottle are pressed there is no discharge of atomized liquid. Generally the bottle comprises two deformable regions arranged opposite each other to facilitate its squeezing by the hand gripping the bottle. The bottle is normally formed by blow-moulding. A closure cap is usually also provided to be screwed onto the neck of the bottle.
The atomizer bottles of the aforesaid type have however various drawbacks. Firstly, the quantity of substance which is atomized each time the bottle is squeezed reduces, for example squeezing force, as the level of liquid substance contained in the bottle reduces. In addition the atomization achieved is rather poor. In this respect the liquid particles of the spray obtained on squeezing the bottle vary considerably in size, with some being in the form of actual droplets.
Finally as the quantity of liquid substance contained in the bottle reduces, the force which has to be exerted on the bottle increases.